


Secrets From Fans

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meet and Greets, Mutual Pining, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: After hours at a meet and greet Pete and Patrick are both exhausted so they find a way to pass the time and cheer themselves up





	Secrets From Fans

**Patrick's POV**

Let's get one thing clear. I love meeting fans, I honestly do. It's great to meet all these people who adore you and look up to you and love your music. We might have even saved some of these people's lives with out music and it's great to know that. No matter how great it is though, after 4 hours of meeting fans with no break, I'm needing a break really bad.

Pete, Joe and Andy all seem to feel the same. At the start Pete was bouncing around like a bunny on crack like always but by now he seems just as dead as me. We all listen to the fans, sign whatever they want, take a picture with them then goes on to the next person. It's gotten to be a very boring and tedious cycle.

I feel Pete come up behind me and out a hand on my shoulder before leaning down and whispering in my ear "You think we get a break soon? I'm exhausted". No one else hears what he says but just seeing us whispering and standing so close to each other is enough to make the fangirls start screaming. I laugh a bit and turn around to reply "I sure hope so, I'm dying of hunger and it's seriously freaking hot out here".

With that I take off my fedora and run a hand through my sweaty hair. As I do I hear more screams along with the click of a million phone cameras which makes me start laughing. It's pretty much become my signature so every time I take my hat off for a few seconds the fans freak out. It'd ridiculous but I think it's adorable and I love our fans a lot.

I didn't realise Pete had sat down in the chair next to me until I feel his hand lightly rubbing my knee. Surprised I look down at the hand subtly before sneaking a glance over at Pete next to me. He's facing forwards not looking at me and talking to the next person in line. As we keep talking to the fans, Pete's hand slowly slides up my leg, his thumb gently massaging as he goes.

When we finish with one fan he looks over at me to see my reaction. Even though I'm a bit worried about what will happen if people realise what he's doing I can't say that I don't like it. I give him a quick nod before turning to the fan who was waiting to have her FOB shirt signed by us.

His hand keeps going up until he gets to the top of my thigh and waits a second before slipping up and palming my bulge. When he starts doing that it takes a lot of effort to not let out a moan because it honestly feels so good. After seeing Pete walk around shirtless for most of the last 4 hours I'm already semi hard and need the release.

I gently grab the bottom of his shirt, which he had unfortunately put on again not long ago, and I give it a light tug. He looks over and obviously realises what I want so he takes his hand away from my bulge. I let out a little whimper but h the just laughs and pulls his shirt quickly over his head, revealing his abs and all his tattoos.

Pete drops his shirt on the ground again quickly then his hand is back on my bulge. Now he knows I like it he's palming me rougher, making it even harder to keep in my moan. When I'm pretty much fully erect Pete finally unzips my skinny jeans then pulls them and my boxers down. I thought he'd be a tease and I was right because Pete pulls my dick out and starts running his fingers up and down the length. I let out a little groan when he first touches my dick but manage to quickly cover it up with a cough.

He keeps running just the tips of his fingers up and down my length until I'm so turned on I just can't take it anymore. Without thinking of the consequences I grab his hand and shove it onto my dick properly. He gives a little smirk then starts to quickly flick his wrist up and down along my length.

After a while I start breathing more deeply and I can feel that I'm on the brink, about to come. Pete seems to know how desperate I am for release because he leans over to me and whispers in my ear "Come for me Patty". His voice is so deep and turned on that it pushes me over the edge and makes me come all over Petes hand while struggling to cover up my moan.

Pete keeps his hand going slowly along my dick, letting me ride out my orgasm before taking his hand away from my dick. He grabs a tissue from the box on the floor and wipes my come off his hand then throws the tissue away. He gives me a smile before pulling my boxers and pants up again so no one will know what happened.

For another couple of hours we meet the rest of the fans without any kind of break but I feel really good. After getting the handjob from Pete I feel like I have a lot more energy and I enjoy meeting the rest of the people.

When we finally finish for the day we get our stuff, and Pete unfortunately puts his shirt back on, then we go back to the bus.

We get back there and Andy and Joe go out to get us all some food so it's just me and Pete in the bus. I decide to just take a quick nap so I go to my bunk and lie down closing my eyes. Before I can lie there for more than a minute I hear the curtain across my bunk being pulled back and a weight on the side of my bed.

I already know it's Pete so I lie there quietly pretending to be asleep to see what he wants. As I lie there he lets out a heavy sigh then gently runs his fingers through my fringe, pushing it out of my face. "Wow I must have really tired you out babe, I never knew I was that good" He says chuckling softly while I try to contain my smile from the fact he called me babe. We've had a thing for a while, we kiss and play around on stage but we've never gone that far. We've never done anything like this and never done anything that wasn't on stage or caught up in the rush after performing.

Pete leans down and gently touches our lips together making me feel a rush of heat all over my body "Ok so how will I do this?" He gets up and starts pacing up and down the bunks. "Ok so I can just say 'Patrick I really like you'. No that's stupid. How about 'Patty go out with me?' No that's too blunt. 'Hey so I really liked what we did today so do you wanna be my boyfriend Tricky?' No that's crap, I don't know".

He keeps pacing up and down the bunks then hits the palm of his hands on the wooden side of one of the bunks with a groan. "Oh god what am I doing? He's probably not even gay, he probably regrets I everything we did and I just ruined our friendship forever. He probably just wanted to get off so why the fuck did I do that? I'm such an idiot".

With a sniff that sounds like he's holding back tears he strokes my fringe back once more then turns to leave. After all I heard I just can't let him leave so I sit up and grab his wrist pulling him back to me and pressing our lips together. After a couple of minutes of slow kissing I pull back and lace our fingers together "Yeah I'll be your boyfriend Petey Panda". With a smile Pete lays his head on my shoulder and lies down next to me on the bunk where we just stay there cuddling happily.

"You know" I say with a smirk "I still owe you one from before". With a small smile Pete pulls back and pecks my lips again "You do don't you? I think I'll take it now then, since we have time".

So I repay Pete for before and get a little something back myself since I have the best boyfriend ever. It's just as amazing as the handjob and the looks on Andy and Joes faces when they came back and saw us were priceless.


End file.
